


Zamasu Worries

by Blamasu_88



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blamasu_88/pseuds/Blamasu_88
Summary: Zamasu gets worried as Black is taking awhile to get back.





	Zamasu Worries

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I suck at Titles and Summaries I’m sorry.

Zamasu sat at the table worrying about Black. He went out to fight against Trunks again, he wasn’t immortal like him. What if he dies, or gets hurt? He would avenge Black and kill Trunks himself but he couldn’t do this alone. He was attached to Black. 

It was a full day. He couldn’t sleep cause Black wasn’t back yet. He’s used to the fights taking long but a whole day? Then he heard it. Outside of his bedroom a loud thud. Black was back. Getting out of bed not even bothering to put clothes on Zamasu rushed out his room. Black looked up at Zamasu at the loud noise of a door being slammed open. He smirked seeing the small green Kaioshin all disheveled in nothing but boxers.   
“What happened?! Where have you been? Did Trunks hurt you?” Zamasu frantically called out waving his arms in front of himself. Black caught the kaioshins wrists and gently kissed them. Zamasu shivered, it’s not like Black doesn’t get affectionate with him sometimes but it always leaves him in a state of euphoria. 

Black looked Zamasu in the eyes and smirked a bit. He looks so adorable all upset and concerned. Black thought.   
“Don’t worry Zamasu, I am fine. What happened was that little shit ran off in a time machine.” Black said. Zamasu’s eyes widened and fell onto the Time Ring.   
“The time ring reacted and sent you to where Trunks went..” Zamasu said aloud.   
“Exactly. But not worry, I destroyed the Time Machine so Trunks can’t come back to this timeline. I did see Son Goku and Vegeta, even lord Beerus and his attendtant Whis was their. How pathetic a god hanging around Mortals.” Black spat out. “I fought with Son Goku and thanks to him I know how to reign this body quite perfectly.” 

Zamasu smiles at that. Black seemed very excited.   
“Come with me I have something to show you.” Black dragged him outside. Zamasu felt awkward standing outside in just his boxers but he watched as Black started yelling. A bright purple pink hue appeared around Black and his hair stood up and was a lovely rosé color. Zamasu stared in awe at his counterpart growing extremely excited.   
“I learned to control this body and surpass the lowly super saiyan level. A power level befitting of a god.” Black smirked. “Well call it super saiyan Rosé.” Zamasu stood with his mouth wide open. He wanted to just ravish that godly body. Feel and taste every inch of it. He shook his head bringing himself out of his thoughts.

Black watched Zamasu. He was practically drooling over his new form. Who could blame him? He was divine. Beautiful. This new form fit him so well. He was more proud when he noted his counterparts aparent approval. “Well? Do you like it?” Black whispered.   
Zamasu Met Blacks grey eyes and nodded. “I.. I love this new form..” Zamasu whispered back. Black slowly moved closer to Zamasu. Like an animal staking it’s prey. He licked his lips and brushed a kiss on Zamasu’s forehead. He then walked past him back into the cabin. Leaving Zamasu standing outside pondering the action.   
“Well are you coming back in?” Black yelled from the kitchen. Still in his Rosé form. Trying to set a hold on it without draining so much energy. Zamasu walked back into the cabin and sat down at the table. Still wondering what that kiss meant. Black placed a cup of tea infron of Zamasu then sat down across from him. 

“It seems this new form has you quite pleased.” Black said cheekily. Zamasu looked up. Flushed in the face.   
“Yes it’s quite pleasing to look at...” the ‘I wonder how it feels’ was left out for obvious reasons. Black would never see him more than as a shield in battle. That thought left a bitter taste in Zamasu mouth. Black glanced at Zamasu seeing the conflict on his face.   
“What is bothering you?” Black stated. Zamasu looked him in the eyes. That’s when Black knew, the kaioshin felt for him how he felt for his counterpart. He slid his hand towards Zamasu’s on the table.   
“I feel the same” he whispered low. He knew Zamasu would hear it. He heard everything. Or so he thought. Zamasu must not have heard Black taking care of himself at night moaning the kaioshins name loudly. Either that or he was asleep by that time. He did do it late in the night when he couldn’t sleep. Zamasus ears perked at that comment. His face redeemed as he looked into Blacks eyes.   
“How.. how did you know?” Zamasu said.   
“It’s written in your eyes. You’re lusting after me. As I have been for you. Many nights when I can’t sleep you’re in my mind.” Black whispered. The intimacy in his voice, the way he said it made Zamasu’s heart lurch. So he wasn’t imagining things at night. Hearing the low needy groans and moans from Black. He thought he was sleep deprived. He can’t sleep at night from his growing arrousal but he never thought to touch himself andpleasure himself. He had no need for such mortal tendencies. Hearing the moans were enough to make him release alone. Which he did many times. Then he always felt embarrassed of himself for it. Black stood up then. Making his way over to where Zamasu sat. He crouched down so they were eye level.   
“Zamasu”  
Zamasu looked at Black and that’s when Black leaned in to kiss him. Just a small kiss on the lips. Zamasu stared into this grey eyes. He made the next move. Leaning in again to kiss Black swiping his tongue out to taste his lips. He didn’t expect Black to open his mouth and let him in. Groaning into the kiss. Zamasu nearly fell off the chair but Black caught him they both crashed to the ground. Zamasu on top of Black. They battled for dominance in each other’s mouths. Zamasu grinding down onto Blacks hard member.   
“Black.. I want to feel you inside me.” Zamasu whispered. Black grinned at him. A big toothy grin that closely resembled the grin Son Goku always wore. Black got to work on untying his sash and taking his shirts off. Zamasu ran his hands along the flesh brushing his fingers over Blacks nipples. Earning a soft sigh. He raised up a bit so black could slide his pants off.   
“Didn’t wear boxers today huh?” Zamasu noted.   
“I forgot to put them on, I felt Trunks ki so close and dressed in rush.” Black answered honestly. Turning red a bit at the realization. Zamasu chuckled and ran his hands down to grab the hard length. He sat their looking at Black.   
“Black.. I don’t know how to do this..” Zamasu admitted shyly. Black laughed at that sitting up so he was eye level with Zamasu.   
“Neither do i. I guess we’ll figure it out as we go along.” Black nuzzled into the crook of Zamasu’s neck breathing in his skin.   
“But.. I hear you pleasuring yourself at night..” Zamasu whispered. At that comment Black say up straight.   
“So you did hear me?”  
“Almost every night..”  
“Well that’s just pumping your hand up and down... like this..” Black took Zamasu’s hand and guided it. Zamasu watched black take his hand and pump it over his length. Once he knew what to do he pushed Blacks hand away.   
“Can I... can I taste you..?” Zamasu stammered. Black nodded and watched Zamasu slide down and lick up and down his length. It was like he was drawing pictures with tongue along his length. Black didn’t think it would feel so great he was about to tell Zamasu to stop when he felt the kaioshin take him all the way into his mouth and suck hard. He threw his head back and screamed as he came down the kaioshins throat. Zamasu greedily sucked up all the seed and hummed approvingly before releasing the member with a loud pop. Black was out of breath when Zamasu crawled back up and leaned down to kiss Black. Letting him taste his own essence. He groaned and wrapped his arms around Zamasu’s waist. He was getting hard again. He was about to give Zamasu the same pleasure when Zamasu put a palm on his chest keeping him steady.   
“Nope... I want you inside me now.” Zamasu whispered. He leaned back and spread his legs for Black to see.   
“Zamasu what are you...?” Black started as Zamasu put two fingers in his hole scissoring it.   
“I thought you didn’t know what you were doing?” Black chuckled. Zamasu looked him in the eyes.   
“I don’t... but if that’s gonna fit in here I gotta stretch it somehow.” Zamasu retorted pointing at Blacks cock standing tall again.   
“Fair enough. You should let me do it.” Black said sliding a hand towards. He put one finger in with Zamasu’s and pumped in and out. Zamasu stilled his own movements not even breaking the eye contact. He pulled his fingers out and let Black take over. It seemed Black was looking for something.... and there it was. That sweet bundle of nerves that made him see stars.   
“Black!” Zamasu threw his head back. He heard Black chuckle low and with draw his finger.   
“I think your more than ready. Do as you please.” Black put his arms behind his head and smirked up at Zamasu. Zamasu expertly positioned himself above Blacks cock before easing down. Oh how this felt way better than fingers. He groaned out as his hips were flush with Blacks. He rose up again to slam down a little quicker. 

Blacks breath hitched as he watched Zamasu. This wasn’t how he imagined their first time would be. He thought they would be on his bed, slowly fucking and kissing. This was much better he decided as he watched Zamasu bounce up and down throwing his head back. Black groaned at the sight. Deciding he wanted his hands on those hips instead. He gently raked his fingers up and down Zamasu’s sides as he bounced. He was close. He wanted to see Zamasu cum so his hand went to his leaking cock. Quickly pumping it. The added pleasure made Zamasu’s eyes pop open and roll back. Black brought Zamasu to the edge, and together they cummed. Black inside Zamasu, and Zamasu across Blacks chest. 

Both panting they stayed like that for a few moments. Black still inside Zamasu. He shifted so that he was sitting up and slide out. Zamasu hissed at the loss but wrapped his arms around Blacks neck.   
“I’m glad.. we finally did this.” Zamasu whispered running his hands through Blacks hair and looking in his eyes. Black nodded and smiled up at Zamasu. He couldn’t wait till the universe was theirs. It would be the finishing touches on all of this.


End file.
